Aloha Au Ia 'Oe (I love you)
by YasiiiA
Summary: SteveXOFC – Steve has a new and very unwilling new member on the five – 0 task force. Amy hates the government and everything in it. But how will Steve handle his secretive partner, when he himself relies on trust, while Amy has major trust issues? Will their hearts be able to connect? Or will they utterly hate each other heart, mind, and body.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well I left Steve in kind of a heart break in my Criminal Minds fanfic and I wanted to make it up to him sooooo, here we are! This is set about a month after Madeline (my Criminal Minds OC) broke up with Steve, there won't be any crossing over and the time line may be a bit messed up but this fic is independent. Also this is set in the first season so I will be working with the story line more or less. This IS 'M' rated and is an OC fi. _**

**_ DISCLAIMER: I don't NOT own Hawaii five – 0 or any of its characters! Only my own OCs and this plot!_**

****Chapter 1

"Yes governor, I'm on my way!" Amy growled into the phone. She wasn't one for government or politics, so being called into the governor's office seemed like a trip to hell for her.

Walking over to her large chaotic suitcase, Amy pulled on a deep blue tank top which ended just below her belly button; it fit her like a glove while also showing off her chest. Pulling on a pair of baggy black pants, she threw her hair up into a rather messy ponytail. Amy's fringe lay messy in front of her face covering her left eye; streaks of pale blue highlights escaped from being captured into the ponytail and lingered around Amy's neck along with her natural chestnut hair. Securing an array of random bracelets onto each arm, she grabbed her favorite brown messenger bag which contained everything she needed and a pair of black combat boots. Putting each on Amy walked out the door of her temporary motel room.

Riding her bike down the sunny streets of Hawaii and feeling the warm sun on her skin made her smile, 'Double Vision' by 3OH!3 blaring through her ear phones, everything felt great; until Amy remembered her destination which ruined her mood. Suddenly the music faded out and in its stead her annoying ringtone faded in.

"ARGH!" Amy loudly grunted. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she looked at the caller ID and guess what? It was the one and only…"Governor?" Amy stated, trying to calm herself.

"**Amy where are you?**" asked the governor; sounding a slightly annoyed.

"I'm on my way!" snapped Amy, bitterness and irritation laced into every word. Amy had a history with the governor which led her to utterly hate the aged blonde.

"**Well hurry, I have something here for you.**" without a response Amy shut the phone and continued on her  
way to the governor's office.

"Yes governor, I'm on my way right now." Steve replied into the phone. Looking over at Danny, Steve could tell his partner was pissed that he had been shushed in the middle of a rant, and Danny didn't do much to hide it. Closing the phone Danny immediately spoke once again.

"So did her highness say why we're being summoned?" Danny asked, tried to mask his irritation but failed.

"No." Steve simply replied "Danno listen, I didn't mean to shoot at you." Steve calmly stated.

"This again?!" exclaimed Danny, clapping his hand together he continued "Two things _Steven_; one, stop calling me 'Danno', and two, I would like to _at least _be informed on when to duck!"

"The guy was behind you! What else was I supposed to do?! He would have shot you!" Steve could see Danny growing more irritated with every word that was spoken.

"WARN ME! What if you shot me?! Unlike you 'Mr. Stud' I _have_ a kid!"

"Alright Danny! For the millionth time, I'm sorry!"

"Your apology will be accepted on one condition." stated Danny.

"And that is?" Steve asked, looking over to his partner slightly amused.

"That you WILL NOT shoot at me again!" stated Danny, he looking over at Steve. However Steve couldn't reply, because he knew it would happen again sooner or later, it wasn't the first time they've had this conversation.

"Silence doesn't help Steven!" barked Danny.

"Well…I'll warn you next time." Steve finally replied. Evading the actual answer Danny wanted to hear. Throwing his hands into the air, Danny replied.

"Good enough…"

Finally reaching the governor's office the bickering couple stopped. Walking into the building they were granted entry by the governor's secretary, as they entered the governor's moderately lavish office, they were instantly warmly welcome.

"Ah! McGarrett, Williams." stated the governor, she standing up to greet the duo.

"Governor." both men replied as they shook her hand.

"May I ask what this is about governor?" asked Steve.

"You'll see, it has to do with the five – 0 task force." the governor simply replied.

"What-" just as Steve was about to speak, someone interjected.

"Why am I here?" stated another female voice. Turning to the direction of the voice, Steve and Danny were greeted by a very attractive brunette; she looked young most, probably around her late teens.

"Amy, this is Steve McGarrett and Daniel Williams, their part of the Five – 0 task force. And this is Amy Jefferson." said the governor, introducing the three.

"And I care because?" asked Amy, folding her arms her irritation was quite obvious in her voice, expressions, and stance. Danny and Steve were quite surprised, they had never seen someone talk to the governor in such a manner…ever.

"You are to join their team."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Amy "HELL NO!" yet again Steve was surprised, he didn't want a new team member, however it didn't seem like this 'new member' wanted to be a member to begin with.

"Amy, you owe me a least that much." stated the governor. Amy and the governor were having an intense stare down.

"I owe you _nothing_." growled Amy, a scowl distorting her beautiful features.

"Really Amy? Nothing? Well you're wrong, but if you really don't think I owe you then, I'm doing this for your mother. I made a promise to her." plainly stated the governor, sitting back down as if her decision was final.

"I'm NOT joining the damn police! _You_ of _all _people should know why!" yelled Amy, her voice breaking "It's your damn fault! I don't _want_ your help!"

Steve and Danny stood idly by as they watched the two women yell back and forth. Finally Steve decided to speak up.

"Governor, no disrespect but we can't have a minor on the team." suddenly Danny and Steve noticed Amy's fuming anger was now directed towards them.

"A _minor_?!" Amy nearly screeched, looking over at the two men her face darkened just as she was about to continue, the governor interjected by slamming her hands onto her desk catching the three's attention.

"Well in any case, Amy you're joining the five – 0. Any more arguing and you will regret it. Don't forget the trouble you got out of _because _I helped, so you _do _owe me. There is no room for negotiation here." The governor stated in an 'it's final' tone.

"But governor-" Steve began, however once again the governor butted in.

"Mr. McGarrett, she will be a great asset to your team. My decision is final; with everything I did and do for you the least you could do it this one little thing for me."

Steve sighed then spoke "All right, well we have a case so we'd better leave."

"Good then this is a good chance, Amy you are starting immediately. Now go." stated the governor as she began to look over paper work, nodding Steve and Danny walked out of the office and were followed by the enraged, and _very _unwilling Amy. As the three entered Danny's car, the blonde man spoke.

"Wait, what credentials do you have to be working with us?"

Rolling her eyes Amy replied "I have more credentials then both of you combined, so don't worry."

"Such as?" pressed Steve, there was _no way _she could top him in that department, for hell's sake he was a SEAL. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh Amy replied.

"I have military training, worked with the FBI, CIA, other government agencies that I don't care to abbreviate, and passed any and all police qualification exams along training."

"How old are you?" asked Danny, slightly taken aback by all her qualifications.

"Twenty seven."

"And here I thought you were sixteen." joked Danny.

"Wait, you said you worked 'with' not 'for'" stated Steve, trying to catch her in a lie she had not told.

"Well as the saying goes '**_If you can't beat 'em, recruit 'em._**' I was asked to work on cases with the FBI and what not after hacking into all their systems, so instead of jail time, they hired me."

"So we have an ex con on our team?!" exclaimed Danny "Well that's just GREAT!" he ranted exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well it's not like I wanna be here either, so we're even." hissed Amy.

"The governor said that you owed her and she owed your mother, what did she-" Amy interrupted Steve, feeling aggravated by all of their interrogation questions.

Amy knew she was being _really _bitchy and bitter about everything and towards everyone, when these two men did nothing to deserve it. But how else was she supposed to feel? Her life was still a crazy bumpy road that continuously gets crazier every day.

"That's none of your business." Amy replied in a dead pan tone that screamed; don't you _dare _ask.

"Well I'd like to know the person I'm working with and am trust my life to, so _please _answer our questions." stated Danny, glimpsing back at the chestnut haired girl.

"Fine, fair enough." said Amy with a sigh "But can we do that after finishing this case?" said Amy, hinting a plea.

"That's fine with me." stated Steve, looking over to Danny who nodded.

"Thanks." replied then spoke "Look I didn't mean to be a bitch but…I just _really _hate the governor okay." after a slight pause, Amy spoke again "Care to brief me on the case?"

"It's a kidnapping case, ten year old girl, blonde, her name's Zoe Morris." stated Danny. Amy could tell by his voice alone this case felt personal to him.

"You have a kid don't you?" asked Amy, looking at Danny

"How do you know that?" he asked, looking back at Amy with a defensive glare.

"Whoa, chill dude…I can tell by the way you said the missing girl's name." Amy replied with a shrug, but then smiled "We will find her, I know it."

"She's been missing for day, but the suspect we're going to go see now most likely has her or knows where she is." Steve stated, sitting up straighter Amy poked her head out in between the two men and spoke.

"Okay so if that's the case, speed up pretty boy!"

Danny and Steve looked at each other, a grin gracing Danny's face while kitted eyebrows graced Steves'.

"Yeah come on pretty boy!" teased Danny, lightly nudging Steve.

"And what makes you think you can call me that?" asked Steve, looking back at Amy through the rearview mirror.

"It was either that, or 'Sergeant Stick in the Mud'. Take your pick." Danny laughed, at the girl's statement.

"I like the second one, it suits Steve _a lot _more."

"Oh really Danno? It suits _me? _Yeah whatever, says the man who won't surf 'cuz of sharks." Steve retorted. Amy abruptly began to laugh.

"Oh go you two are like a old married couple!" she managed out in between laughs gripping her sides. However, Amy had trouble trying to calm herself while hearing their childish bickering. So in one loud statement so spoke.

"SHUT IT!" the car instantly went silent. "Good." She breathed, then continued "I think 'pretty boy' suits you more, that said…step on it!" Steve let out a slightly chuckle while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Steve replied, turning on the car's sirens while jetting down the road. Steve slightly admired her spunk, but _really _didn't want her on the team, she just seemed to…childish. Or so he thought.

**_Hey so please remember to comment and show love! It fuels the next chapter! Good or bad all comments are welcomed! xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm SO SORRY for not posting for like EVER! But I finished my LAST final this morning so you know what that means right? *Random crazy dance commenced* IT'S SUMMER TIMMEE! *Ahem* Sorry I got a little carried away *blush*.**_

_**Well annyyyywaaaayyy, since it's FINALLY summer I'll be posting SO much more! Most likely I'll be posting on random days (just to keep you guys on your toes) but I PROMISE it will definitely be once a week at least! And thank you to all you guys who commented and waited so patiently! please continue to review my lovelies it's my nom noms for creativity!**_

_**P.S Thank you for your message, it was really nice to know that you cared enough to message me! :***_

* * *

Chapter 2

The silver Camaro raced down the street with blaring sirens, swerving past cars left and right. Pedestrians yelled and cursed at the practically flying car, but none of them seemed to mind at much upon hearing the sirens. As the car sped down the road, Danny clutched onto the dash board while Amy laughed at the blonde man's fear and Steve couldn't help but crack a chuckle too.

"Is it _really_ necessary to drive like freaking Evel Kinevel?!" Danny yelled, looking as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"Chill out Danny, I got this." Steve laughed, veering round cars at practically lightning speed.

"How in the hell am I supposed to '_calm down'_ when you're driving like a total nut job?!" Danny retorted, pushing his one hand against the roof of the car and the other still firmly against the dash board.

Amy rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time that minute alone at the two men's incessant bickering. It had been like this ever since they left the governor's office, and here Amy had thought she was the immature one. After a couple more minutes the chestnut haired girl had had enough.

"Hey Lucy, Ricky, would you guys cut it out for a second and tell me where the hell we're going?!" Amy interjected at the two men's squabbling, referring to them as the famous bickering couple from 'I Love Lucy'.

"I'm Ricky." Both men commented in a perfect unison.

"Danno be realistic, you're definitely Lucy!" Steve argues, just as Danny was about to reply Amy jumped in again.

"GUYS!" yelled the brunette girl.

Both men rolled their eyes in sync at her outburst, Amy was more than sure they were somehow related, because come on, how could two men be so annoyingly alike _without _ being related? But their attitude didn't put Amy off from asking her question – again.

"Where. Are. We. Going?!" demanded the less then appropriately dressed girl, popping her head in between both men.

"_We _Are going into this warehouse." Steve finally replied, pointing to an old and broken down looking complex building. Amy nodded and just as she was about to exit the car she was locked in.

"What the hell dude?!" She exclaimed, a little more than 'slightly pissed'. Steve and Danny shared a knowing look before replying.

"Like Steve said _we _are going into that warehouse, _you _on the other hand are staying here." Danny stated stepping out of the silver vehicle.

"You're _kidding_ me right?!"

"Sorry doll face, but no." Steve replied, mocking her with his new pet name for her.

"Well _pretty boy…_" Amy growled before continuing "If you lock me in here, I'll scream." She threatened crossing her arms like a spoiled child.

Steve and Danny were out of the car by this point, completely ready to shut Amy in until they dealt with the 'baddies' inside. But judging by her personality so far, they knew she meant every word of her threat, sighing defeated Steve replied.

"Fine, but you stay behind me and do as I say at all time. Are we clear?" Steve stated in a firm tone, leaving no room for discussion.

"Crystal." Amy sneered, stepping out of the car. She looked in between both men before asking "Uhh…you expect me to just walk in there empty handed?"

"We are not giving a _gun _to a girl who we don't know is qualified to even touch one!" Danny harshly whispered, trying to make sure not to alert the men inside the building.

"I can kick your ass _right here _and show you _just _how 'qualified' I am, _Daniel!" _Amy growled, as she and Danny had an intense stare down that none where going to back down from anytime soon.

"HEY!" Steve growls quietly, breaking up their eye contest. "Danny relax. And Amy I'm going to give you this." Steve compromised between the two.

"A stun gun, what am I _five?!"_ hissed the brunette girl.

"It's either this or nothing, take your pick." Steve stated, not backing down. After a moment's glare Amy reluctantly rolled her eyes, snatching the gun away from the block head of a man.

* * *

The trio began to slowly make their way over to the abandoned warehouse, creeping up to the large loosely hanging doors. Steve signalled for Danny to go around back while he and Amy went through the front, it wasn't long until Steve and Amy heard the scream of a young girl, the very sound sent chills down the brown haired girl's spine.

'_Why did my fist case with these nimrods have to be about a young girl?!' _Amy thought utterly annoyed. Letting out a calming sigh she caught Steve's attention.

"**What?**" Steve mouthed, watching her curiously as she ruffled her hair and clothes.

"**I'm going in.**" Amy mouthed back; she had to stifle a laugh at how wide his eyes had gone at that very moment.

"**NO!**" the muscled an immediately mouthed back.

However Amy didn't listen, she knew she'd pay for it greatly later - especially with how strict Steve seemed – but she had been in this kind of situation before, and going in guns blazing wouldn't help. Plus it doesn't help that they don't know how many people are in there, while there's only the three of them.

Amy stumbled slightly as she walked into the building giggling like a moron, immediately catching one of the large guards' attention. His eyes were hard as stone when he first heard her, but as his eyes settled on her dishevelled appearance and obvious drunken state; he grinned.

"This isn't where the party is!" Amy slurred, still giggling.

'_What is this idiot doing?!' _Steve thought outraged by the Amy's action, but soon he caught on. All the men had begun to walk out of their hiding places around the den and towards her, but what did this mean for Amy?

"Well hey there little lady." One of the large men purred walking up to her.

Amy felt her skin crawl at their stares, but continued with her façade of drunkenness. By the time they surrounded her she counted a total of four large and lumpy male heads.

'_I can handle this…' _she thought with a grin, but yelped when one of the ogres groped her ass.

"Handsy are we?" she chided looking at the man who had touched her, before pulling out her stun gun. "Alright, who wants to go first?" she grinned, looking at all the men who glared at her with a deathly intent.

Amy smiled as she noticed Steve and Danny were now in the building unnoticed by the large men. She only had one chance with the sun gun, so she'd better make it count; aiming the gun towards the largest man of the group before shooting him, catching him square in the chest. The others lunged at her taking out the first with a kick to the groin she punched the other in the face sending them both to the floor. She stared head on to the one remaining man.

"GET HER OUTTA HERE!" Amy yelled to Danny and Steve, just as she had expected the man turned to look behind them.

Grabbing a crowbar of the floor Amy crashed the metallic tool against the back of the man's head, knocking him out cold. However the man she had punched earlier was now making a run for it. Steve was just about to go after him when Amy stopped him.

"You get that one." She stated pointing to that man she had kicked "I got Jabba." With that she sprinted after the large man.

By this point Danny had taken the young girl into his car and already left for the station. Leaving Steve to take care of the remaining men, he walked over to the groaning man who had been gingerly holding his crotch in pain, pulling his hands behind him and cuffing him to a pole, not too worried about the other guy who was blatantly passed out.

* * *

Steve had begun to worry slightly that Amy – being as petite as she was – might have gotten hurt by the larger than average man. However soon his worries where put to rest as a man was hauled by a women half his size back over to the abandoned building, Steve was surprised at how the man easily followed Amy without trouble or restraints.

"Cuff him." Amy said easily, the man now turning his back to Steve ready to be cuffed. Practically laughing the hazel eyed man cuffed the man next to his friend, before turning to Amy with a questioning look that clearly asked 'how?'

"Let's just say…I'm not a licenced surgeon and Simon over there didn't want to be my Guinea pig." Steve laughed heartily at her response.

"Who know a little thing like you were so threatening?"

"Hey I warned you." Amy chuckled as their eyes met; her dark chocolate eyes that glinted with mischief met his beautiful narrowed hazel ones.

There was a moment of pause between them before police sirens and the ringing of Steve's phone pulled them apart. The tall and chiseled man turned away from Amy as he began to talk on his phone, suddenly the young chocolate haired girl began to feel gross. She was dampened in sweat and covered in light scrapes and dirt due to tackling Simon down.

'_I need a shower.' _Amy thought.

"Danno said that he and Zoe got to the police department safe and sound, she's back with her parents." Steve reported, looking Amy in the eyes once again.

"That's great…" she replied trailing slightly, not sure what to say "Umm…if you don't mind, do you think you could drop me home?" Steve eyed her for a slight moment before nodding.

They both left the scene leaving it to the police offers that were coming on site; Steve climbed into a random police car and motioned for Amy to join him. Quickly she skipped over to the car sitting down in the front passenger's seat. Starting the car Steve and Amy drove off.

* * *

"Amy we have to talk." Steve announced after a moment's silence. Amy prepared herself for the oncoming lecture, closing her eyes slightly irate that it had to be now but she figured she might as well get it over with.

"Let me have it." She mumbled, waiting for a speech…that never came.

"You did a good job." Steve congratulated, which caught Amy completely off guard.

"What?" she asked slightly surprised and confused.

"What you did was reckless-" Steve began.

'_Here it comes.'_ Amy thought.

"-but you did help us save that little girl and get her back to her parents safe and sound. So for that…thanks."

"Seriously?!" Amy exclaimed "I mean normally I'd be lectured for a good _hour_ and you're just letting me off the hook?!" she continued to rant, unsure of why she wanted to be told off for her actions. Steve chuckled before interjecting.

"Amy relax, our team isn't exactly…'orthodox' half the time either."

"Well you really are something else aren't you, pretty boy?" Amy chuckled, nudging him with her elbow. Steve chuckled at her comment and they fell into a calm silence, which the hazel eyed man was the first to break.

"By the way where do you live?"

"Ummm…" Amy trailed, feeling slightly embarrassed by where she was now living, but it _was _totally her ex Brian's fault! "…'Aloha Motels'?" Amy finally finished, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"A motel?" Steve asked, quirking and eyebrow as he looked over at her.

"Messy breakup, it's complicated." She simply replied, hoping he would push her for more.

"Well then 'Aloha Motel' it is." Steve concluded, driving the motel his now new 'partner' lived.

* * *

_**Hey guys! So please remember to review good or bad everything is welcome! Just a quick FYI this chapter was to focus on how reckless but tough Amy is so sorry if it's not the best... ~(-.-"~) I promise to make up for it in the next one though! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I missed you! So I just wanted to start off by saying I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! I know I haven't update most of my fanfics in a while and that's because, well to be honest I lost my way with most of them but I'm re-watching the TV shows for new motivation and I will be writing more often - now that I have time since school is out! Okay and I really just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BARING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please remember to review because it really does fuel my imagination and the writing of the next chapters!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

The car came to a complete halt in front of the shabby looking motel; Steve began to laugh at how crappy it actually looked. The 'Aloha' sign was practically falling apart and this place had quite the reputation for calling 911 _at least _twice a week, if not more.

"Yup number twelve is the room I call 'home'." Amy sighed, looking out the window to the motel that most likely broke so many health code violations it was insane to even consider stepping foot in there.

"Why don't you get a proper place, like an apartment or condo?" Steve asked, looking over to Amy who had just begun to undo her seatbelt.

"Again, it's just something I chose quickly after being kicked out by Darren." She huffed, steeping out of the car, then added "Besides I supposed to have an apartment ready for me by tomorrow."

"Darren?" Steve questioned quirking a brow at her as he too got out of the car.

"Yeah, Darren." She spat out the name with disgust. "Anyway, thanks for dropping me off."

"Oh what, I can't come in? Come on that's just being rude!" the large man teased, coming closer to her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Amy trailed off; however Steve didn't bother as he moved towards the old and molding wooden door with the rusted number '12'.

"Steven don't!" Amy yelped, just as he was about to turn the knob of the door. Steve turned around and looked at her with an expression of suspicion and slight concern.

'_Does she have a drug ring or something going on in there?'_ Steve thought, but soon he felt even more confused as her look of worry turned into a full blown grin.

"Yeah actually you should, but you need to unlock the door first!" Amy quickly stated, pulling out her key from her back pocket.

Pushing the in the key and hearing the 'click' Amy immediately stepped back and fed Steve to the dogs – literally. Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, there weren't _dogs _it was _a dog_…more like a puppy – but for a puppy boy was he heavy! Steve stumbled slightly as a three month old English Mastiff puppy threw itself against him, but quickly growled when he noticed it wasn't his owner Amy.

"Chill Axel, I'm right here!" Amy giggled, kneeling down onto her left knee and was instantly pummeled and licked by the somehow small yet large pup.

"Who's this big guy?" Steve chuckled, kneeling down beside Amy and was soon attacked by the little monster as well.

"Axel Steve, Steve Axel." Amy introduced the two, and then added "He doesn't usually take so kindly to strangers." She giggled when the young dog began lapping his tongue over Steve's face.

"Well him and I seem to be getting along, what do you think buddy?" Steve asked stroking the dog's chin so it looked up at him, not a moment later the dog barked as if agreeing with the man.

While laughing at the pup's action Steve's eyes wondered around the shack looking room, it had stained walls and floors and _what_ it might have been stained with made Steve shudder. However his inspection of the room was cut short by the loud strumming of a generic guitar tone, he watched as Amy pulled the device out before putting it to her ear. He had to admit, at first glance she did seem young but if you gave her a second glance – which most people probably did – you'd see just how beautiful she really was.

"WHAT?!" the young brunette suddenly boomed, shooting up off the floor.

Steve and Axel eyed each other for a quick second before the large man scooped the dog into his arms closing the door with his foot behind him, not wanting to cause a scene with all of explicit use of profanities Amy practically screamed into the phone. With a final curse she threw he phone onto the bed then fell face first into the dirtied mattress.

"So what did telemarketer say?" Steve teased, grinning at the exasperated woman before him.

Glaring up at him Amy's face soon fell as she left out a lengthy sigh and replied.

"My apartment was supposed to be done by tomorrow but the douche bag gave it away because he was 'offered a better deal'." she replied, doing a retarded imitation of what the man had sounded like.

"Well why can't you stay here until you find a place?" Steve asked, nuzzling his nose against the puppy's head.

"Axel hates it here, the shower's broken, it smells like a locker room, the A-C is broken, and to top it all off I'm pretty sure I caught a guy staring at me through my window while I was changing! More than once!"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at her exasperation, but she was right; this place was no better than living on the streets.

"What am I going to do…" Amy murmured to herself, her face falling into her open palms.

Steve looked down at the defeated girl and felt a pang of sadness and sympathy ripple through him, where was the head strong girl with attitude he had seen only moments earlier? It irked him somehow that she was sad like this and not...well not Amy-like. Yes he barely knew her but she shared many things in common with Steve; hot heads, rash, funny, kind, however there just seemed to be so much more there and Steve wanted to see what else she had to offer. He had to admit, despite their earlier bickering she was like the girl version if him.

'_Oh goody Danno's worst nightmare just came true.' _he couldn't help but grin at that thought, but the grin soon fell when he heard a sob escape the slouching form on the bed.

Apparently the ripple of sympathy really did affect him because the next three words that left his lips shocked both him and Amy.

"Live with me." Steve blurted, her head shot up with wide eyes.

"W-What?" she asked, slowly raising herself up off the yellowish bedding.

"What I meant was-" however Amy quickly interjected with a squeal and clap as she pranced around the dingy room idiotically.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" she replied, not even bothering to hear out his explanation of his earlier statement.

"Amy what I meant was…" Steve trailed off, he was going to tell her it would _obviously _be temporary and a definite secret to the rest of the world. But that wasn't what bothered him, she hardly knew him and was willing to live with him.

"Amy," he called out, trying to pry her out of her bunny like hopping around the room. "AMY!" he yelled, his gruff voice stopping her immediately.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around to face him while straightening out her clothes.

"You just said yes to living with me, you hardly know me. I could be a killer or something." Steve tried to reason, but she simply shrugged.

"I know you're not a bad guy Steve because Axel likes you, hell he hated Darren and I eventually figured out why." She nonchalantly replied, turning around she began to gather her clothes.

"He's just a puppy he-" Steve nearly toppled backwards when Amy appeared instantly in front of his face.

"Don't mock Axel's skills." The shorter woman growled, turning away once again.

He watched her move around the room feeling slightly stunned at her aggressive mother grizzly demeanor towards her dog. Finally zipping up her bag she turned around with a bright smile and spoke.

"Ready to go?" she asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah sure…" Steve finally replied, walking out the door with Axel in his arms.

While they walked back towards his – well actually the borrowed – squad car he couldn't help but think what the hell he had just gotten himself into, sure he was a trust worthy person...but was she?

"Hey wait aren't you going to check out?" Steve questioned, the realization that they simply walked away from her room and back to the car.

"No need, I never checked in." Amy replied with a slight chuckle, ducking into the car.

This really wasn't what Steve would consider a good start. Steve was a rash – yes – but calculating guy, so how the hell did he get into this situation without a game plan…or at least a way out?

* * *

_**Steve what did you just get yourself into?! Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review and tell me what you think! xx**_

_**This is a link to what Amy's dog Axel looks like, I love big dogs! xx**_

_** cps/poc/130502/455r1/3267ked_ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What's up guys! So I'm actually pretty happy with this update, I've watched the show again and have new motivation for what I plan to do and I really hope you guys will end up liking it! And I really have to thank **__**FRANCIS2, PEARLOFEUPHORIA, LEYLAXX, and IPOHGIRL**__** for commenting so far! Thank you guys it actually made me really happy! I was thinking about deleting this story for a while but your comments made me change my mind keep it up! Please remember to review they really help me when writing!**_

_**Okay enough of me and on with the story! xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The car ride was pretty silent, no conversation, and no music, silent. Amy really hated silence especially in cars it reminded her of when she was with Darren. He was a possessive asshole who probably had OCD or something, because no one could have possibly been that much of a douche without having some kind of mental problem. So not bothering to pull Steve out of his obvious reverie Amy reached for the radio turning it on, a song began to play she immediately recognized as '**We Made You**' by '**Eminem**'.

"**~When you walk through the door, it was clear to me. You're the one they adore, who they came to see.~**" She sang along, nodding to the beat.

The abrupt music that loudly played through the speakers pulled Steve out of his thoughts, he was usually the one to turn up the music only for Danno to turn it back down then yell at him. Looking to his left Steve grinned at how easily Amy rapped along with the man on the radio, he wondered if his decision was the right one. He hardly knew her and vise-versa, but he'd made worse choices, like letting Danno house sit for him.

He nodded along to the random yet repetitive beats and chuckled every now and then at the lyrics that were sung. The song was soon over, it was a good but short song – or at least felt that way. A new song soon bean to play almost immediately after '**Alone Again**' by '**Alyssa Reid**' he turned it down slightly, just enough for them to be able to speak comfortably.

"So is that all you have?" Steve asked, meaning her single suitcase as he glanced to the girl on his right.

"Yeah, I left pretty quickly and didn't bother to take anything I didn't need with me. He can keep the rest, not like I can't afford new things anyway." She nonchalantly replied with a slight shrug.

"So what happened between you and…Derek?" Steve asked, she giggled as his question.

"You mean Darren?" she corrected, he nodded "Pretty cliché, he cheated on me _several _times and when I found out, I left." It wasn't the whole truth, but Steve didn't need _all _the gritty details.

"Huh, you're right that was cliché." He replied in a teasing tone, the grin that pulled at his lips giving him away completely.

"Yup." Was all Amy replied with, making sure to pop her 'p' so he'd see that the subject wasn't a sore one.

"And by the way, if you have enough cash to buy new stuff why don't you just look for a new place? Why be so okay with living with me?" Steve asked, he was secretly hoping she'd change her mind and get a hotel or something.

"You know that saying 'beggars can't be choosers'?" she asked, glancing out at the moving scenery as she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Well for me it's more like 'Lazy people can't be choosers'." Amy replied, earning a chuckle from Steve.

"Okay, but just so we're clear this is a secret." Steve piped up, she nodded.

Amy hadn't really expected anything less; she knew he was probably a clean freak drill sergeant too. However the first saying applied to her, she _was_ broke, just too proud to say otherwise. The damn preen-up left her with some money, just not enough to buy a house. Amy knew it was her fault, she should have never signed the damn thing, but she was just so in love at the time she never thought it would come back to bite her in the ass. And wanting to be done as soon as possible with the asshole she had once loved so dearly, she didn't bother to fight against the document.

"Hey so I was thinking what if we go clubbing tonight? I haven't met anyone else on your team yet _and_ I need to make a better impression on Danno, so what do you say? It'll be on me." Amy suggested, however she had Steve and more than likely the rest of the team at 'free drinks'.

"Sure, why not." Steve chuckled, pulling out his phone he Chin. It didn't take long for his friend to answer.

"**Hey Steve.**" Chin greeted.

"Hey Chin, listen we have a new team member." Steve chuckled, glancing over to Amy before directing his eyes back onto the road.

"**I heard, when Danny walked into the office I'm pretty sure he popped a blood vessel ranting about her. She must be something if she got that reaction from him.**" Chin laughed, Steve had to admit she really was _something._

"That she is, well listen the newbie wanted to invite us out for drinks tonight, on her. Think you guys can make it?" the handsome man of Amy's left stated.

"**Which club?**" Chin asked, more than ready to say yes. Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and looked over to Amy.

"Hey which club?" Steve asked.

"It's called '_Zero Moon'." _The somewhat brunette haired girl replied, Steve brought the phone back to his ear and spoke.

"She said it's called '_Zero Moon'?" _he'd never heard of the place before.

"**She can get in there?**" Chin asked, sounding surprised.

"Apparently." Steve replied, not knowing what the hype was about.

"**That place isn't the Hilton but it's a pretty popular spot. You have to have some pretty good connections to get in or take your chances waiting in line, which FYI never works.**" Chin clarified, Steve nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so we'll see you there at…nine?" he suggested.

"**See you guys then.**" Chin replied, before ending the call.

"So I see that worked out pretty well." Amy chuckled, looking over to Steve.

"Yeah, Chin seemed pretty excited about it." Steve replied, pulling up to his house.

"I'm guessing you never heard about it?" the young woman piped up, stepping out of the car.

Steve stepped out of the car but didn't turn off the engine.

"No I haven't." he nonchalantly replied, throwing her a set of keys. "Anyway listen, I need to go give this car back but make yourself at home."

"Will do, see you soon honey bun!" Amy mocked in an overtly sweet voice blowing him a kiss.

Steve dropped back into the car with a chuckle; he waited for her and Axel to get into the house before driving off. Something inside Steve told him he made the right decision letting her live with him, but there was still a small part of him that told him something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

"Amy would you get out?!" Steve yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

This was probably what that small part of him meant when it said 'something would go wrong'. The door suddenly swung open to reveal Amy wearing nothing but a towel that reached no lower than her mid-thigh wrapped tightly and clung around her soaking body.

"Steve, this is pretty obvious and you should know this already but I'll say it again. DON'T RUSH A GIRL IN THE BATHROOM!" Amy yelled, shoving him out of the way.

"Who takes half hour showers?!" Steve yelled back, she didn't bother to turn around as she yelled back.

"Who take three second ones?!" walking into her new 'room' before slamming the door.

It was already eight o'clock and she had _just _gotten out of the shower and if Steve learned anything from women, they take forever to get ready. Worst part was it'd take about twenty minutes to get to the club. Letting gout a disgruntled sigh Steve walked into the bathroom for his shower.

Finishing in record time Steve stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the bathroom door then headed into his room. However as he walked he heard the pitter patter of something follow behind him, turning around he was met by Axel. The dog looked up at him with innocent eyes.

'_She probably locked him out in her bitch fit.' _Steve thought, resuming walking he clicked his fingers indicating for the dog to follow and he did.

* * *

It didn't take long for Steve to get ready, wearing a simple black dress jacket with a gray V neck that hugged his muscles, blue jeans, and his usual shoes, he was ready to go. Walking out of his room he walked over to his 'new roommate's' room before knocking.

"Amy are you ready?" he asked, pausing for a response.

"_Yeah one sec!" _she called out, it was more like a minute before the door flew open.

Steve's eyes slowly crawled down her form while hers did the same to him. She was wearing a V neckline dress that hugged her curvy figure and ended just after her mid-thigh, it was coal black and made her laced up pastel lita heels and subtly curled highlights that cascaded down past her shoulders stand out amazingly. Over all Steve couldn't help but admit; she looked sexy.

"You look great." They both stated in unison, finally locking eyes once again. Their embarrassing harmonies made both of them laugh heartedly.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked, Amy nodded and followed him out of the house.

'_Wow he looks hot!' _Amy couldn't help but think to herself as they got into the car.

* * *

It didn't take as long as Steve thought for them to get to the club, once parked – a block down from the club – they were there in time to see Kono, Chin, and Danny just arriving.

"I should ticket all these damn people! We had to park two blocks down!" Danny ranted, we was wearing his usual attire but Amy never said it didn't look good on him, hell she thought it suited him perfectly and made him look pretty hot.

"Hi I'm Chin and this is my cousin Kono." Chin introduced, shaking Amy's hand and Kono did the same.

"Hey it's nice to meet you, I'm Amy." Amy formally replied, she didn't want them thinking she was completely crazy right off the bat. "So ready to get in line?" Amy piped up, looking at each of the task force members.

"Wait in line…" Kono trailed off, an obvious look of disbelief taking over her and the three men's features.

"Psych!" Amy laughed, before adding "I'm sorry I just had to! Okay let's go in." the short brunette was still slightly giggling when they reached the door.

The four team members looked as each other releasing a slightly nervous laugh, soon the 'nervousness' of their laugh dissipated and they and they laughed along with her. She did get them pretty good. Once they made it to the front door Steve couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the people who were waiting in line, it went around the corner for Christ sake!

"Hey Smith!" Amy greeted the tall and obviously built bouncer at the door.

"Hey Amy, how's it goin'?" he asked, his masculine voice matched the rest of him.

"Pretty good, can my friends and I get in?" she asked, nodding her head towards her new teammates.

"Sure thing, you're luck Tony isn't here. He'd be throwing himself all over you, especially with how sexy you look tonight!" the bleach blonde haired man laughed, running a tanned hand through his hair.

Steve could tell for certain that this guy was 'bouncer by night and surfer by day'.

"Thanks for the news update T!" Amy laughed before walking in, and the rest silently followed.

It was the usual club scene, a loud thumping bass rocking each dancing form, drinking were being thrown back like water, and of course the overt display of affection was displayed everywhere. However Steve still noticed that this place had a certain level of class to it.

"If you guys want any drinks or anything at all just tell them you're a friend of Ace." Amy yelled to her friends over the music.

"Ace?" Kono asked, unsure as to how that would help.

"It's what they call me here, not sure how it happened but it just did. It'll get you free drinks I promise you that!" she replied, everyone nodded in understanding before heading to the bar.

* * *

Four shots and several drinks later, Kono, Chin, and – much to Steve's teasing – Danny were all spread out in the club dancing with attractive strangers. Amy turned down several requests and so did Steve, they were actually enjoying each other's company and random drunken conversation.

"Hey wanna dance?" Amy unexpectedly piped up, Steve took a second to figure out that she was talking to him.

"Me?" he asked, wanting to confirm that her invitation was directed to him.

"Duh! Unless you're pretty face can't dance." She tempted, giggling like a fool.

"Oh please I'd wipe your ass up and down this dance floor!" Steve shot back laughing.

They soon got up off the bar stools and moved out onto the crowded dance floor, finding a good space they started to sway to the music. Amy would admit Steve was actually pretty skilled, turning her back to him he didn't hesitate to take control, placing his hands on her hips they danced in a perfect sync.

Steve couldn't deny that he thought she was attractive and neither could Amy and she had to say, she loved how his frame fit against hers perfectly. To any onlookers they looked like a sexy couple no doubt going home together once the night was over – and they were right, to an extent. They _did _live together after all.

The sexuality of the song's beat projected it onto all the dancers, including the two agents. It had been a while but Amy was finally enjoying herself, she was glad to be assigned to the Five 0 task force, the team members were great and easy to get along with, she still hated the governor but a minuscule part of Amy thanked her for this.

The intimacy between the two forms grew with each rock and grind, but before their second song was over they were suddenly and quite roughly ripped apart. A man Steve's height with glaring eyes stared at the two. Steve stared at the man utterly confused as to why he deliberately tore him and Amy apart but his question was soon answered when the man yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN! Who the hell was that?! Hahaha Well let me know what your thoughts were about this chapter! Until next time my lovelies! xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! I missed you! Hahaha, anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it and THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU HAVE PUT THIS STORY AS YOUR FAV, FOLLOWED IT, AND ESPECIALLY COMMENTED! THANK YOU! Xx (Sorry for all the yelling I was just super happy and excited, :$)_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" A tall blonde yelled, shoving Amy and Steve apart before turning to glare at Steve.

"DARREN?!" Amy slurred obviously pissed off, shoving the large man away.

However the beefy man didn't move, although Amy's attempt to get his attention by pounding her otherwise small fists drunkenly against his broad back. Turning around the man grabbed her by both her wrists, giving Steve one last menacing glare before dragging the small brunette away. Amy tried prying him off of her but to no avail; he was much stronger than she was in her drunken stupor.

"Stop fighting me Amy!" Darren snapped once they were standing in the dark alley way behind the club.

"No! Let me go you…you dick!" she yelled, clawing at his hand until he finally released her. "W-When will you get this through your stupid beefy head?! WE. ARE. OVER!" She yelled, punctuating each word with an aggravated shove to the man's chest.

"Amy we fought, everyone does. Get over it." he announced, grabbing her by her balled up fists.

The words he so calmly stated hurt worse than punch to the gut Amy had ever felt, is that how he's defending himself? That they 'fought'…'_FOUGHT'?! _A thundering smack echoed through the empty narrow backstreet, Amy refused to cry ever again over this prick and damn was it a hard fighting back the tears that stung her eyes. Darren seemed taken aback by her action, but the petite brunette was nowhere backing down now.

"Amy-" his words were cut off by another slap, then another.

Amy went for her forth strike when Darren easily stopped her, shoving her up against roughly up against a wall. The cold wall hit her bare back making it sting, but the fire in her eyes didn't waver nor did they break contact with the blonde's angered gaze.

"Stop being a bitch Amy, you know you can't live without me." She laughed out right at his statement.

"Me? Can't live without_ you?!" _She repeated before laughing hysterically "Please Darren I know I was your cash cow while you just sat around drinking beer and whoring around! It's more like you can't live without _me!" _Amy stated laughing even harder "What is it? Did all the girls you slept with realize just how _bad _you are in bed?"

The young brunette knew she was poking the bear with a sharpened stick but she didn't care, she was too drunk to give a damn and frankly it felt good to finally make _him _feel like crap for a change. Amy felt his grip tighten painfully around her wrists but she made no move to show him that he was hurting her; she wasn't giving him the upper hand in any way. Suddenly his arm raised up dangerously high, his fist balled up and he was more than ready to strike her when his movements were abruptly halted by a lightly tanned hand. Both heads snapped to the form that was tense and guarded, Darren didn't know his name and hardly registered his face from earlier, however Amy knew exactly who it was; Steve.

"It's _never _okay to hit a woman." Steve warned, glaring at the man who had his partner up against the wall – literally.

"Why don't you just fuck off man, before you regret it." the tall blonde warned, however both Amy and Steve chuckled at his threat.

Releasing Amy Darren turned his full attention to Steve, thinking he'd just beat this guy up then take the brunette back with him. However the beefy man wasn't aware of the fact that the man who stood only inches away from him was a former S.E.A.L, so it was pretty entertaining for Amy to watch while Steve easily deflected Darren's attempted strikes all the while making a fool of him. Even in a drunken state the petite woman would admit, he was pretty impressive.

"Alright, I'm getting tired." Steve piped up, letting out a yawn for effect.

Amy's sun kissed partner hadn't even broken a sweat while Darren was panting like a fool. Suddenly and quite unexpectedly Steve grabbed Darren and threw him against a dumpster; he was out like a light. Amy burst into a fit of laughter at how easy Steve made it all seem, Darren was strong but Steve was _much _more skillful.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked, holding a hand out to his partner in crime.

Amy nodded while still giggling and they walked out onto the open street before hailing for a cab, despite everything that had happened or how much they had sobered up compared to before they were still way too drunk to drive. Soon enough a cab arrived and Steve – being the gentlemen he was – opened the door for Amy waiting for her to enter before following in behind her. After telling the cab driver the address of his home the two team members feel into a slightly awkward silence.

"So who was that?" Steve piped up around five minutes into the drive.

"My _ex-_husband, Darren." Amy replied, making sure to stress the 'ex' part. "We're technically not officially over because the asshole won't sign the final document of our divorce papers, but we're _definitely over." _The brunette finished, turning back to face Steve.

Only then had she realized Steve had been staring at her, their eyes locked and the rest was a blur.

* * *

The next thing Amy knew, she was being thrown up against his – or 'their' – front door with a hallow thump. Steve's lips were wantonly pressed against Amy's in a heated kiss, his tongue traced itself along her bottom lip and she more than willingly granted him access, the petite brunette wrapped her slender arms around his neck deepening their kiss. Her right leg locked itself around Steve's waist, as a result her dress began to rid up dangerously high – not that commander's large wandering hands were complaining as they made their way up her thighs.

Finally managing to wrench the correct pair of keys into his front door's lock, he turned it and the door flung open forcing the two to stumble slightly. However Steve was quickly grab hold of Amy's waist and stabilize the two of them, their kiss was broken due to the near fall but the heat in their gazes hadn't relinquished but instead it intensified. Both their eyes darted back and forth between each other's lips and eyes, giving into the sinful temptation and their moist lips reconnected in a passionate kiss.

Amy eagerly shrugged Steve's dress jacket off his shoulders making sure it had fallen to the floor before working on his shirt while he reached for the zip at the back of her dress before hastily pulling it down, their lips never parting as they moved. Suddenly both intimate forms froze mid-motion at a sound…a bark? They broke apart and looked down to their side to see Axel innocently staring up at them with gleaming eyes that they had finally returned, an abrupt realization struck both of them as they looked back up at each other, what the hell were they doing?!

"Amy-" however Steve's words were cut off by an index finger that pressed itself against his parted lips.

"Don't make this awkward." Was all Amy said, before turning away with a sly grin.

Steve watched her retreating form as she made herself up stairs, calling for Axel to follow her which the pup did without hesitation. The man's eyes were fixated on her exposed back and the sway in her hips and she walked, but they worked together, lived together, and…wasn't he supposed to be annoyed with her? Damn it. Hearing the guest room – or her now known as Amy's new room – door close Steve let out an exasperated sigh, that was close…_too _close, even for being drunk.

Running a tired hand down his face Steve decided on a cold shower before heading to bed. Making it to the top of the steps he glanced over to her closed room door, pausing for a second before moving to his own room. What had he done? Now he'd think the only reason he offered for her to live with him was to sleep with her.

'_Good job McGarrett.' _Steve sarcastically thought, throwing himself onto his empty bed, the shower could wait until the morning.

* * *

It was around eight in the morning when Steve finally woke up, squinting at the sun that streamed through his thin curtains. Rolling over he paused for a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust before flinging his comforter off his bare chest, he wasn't sure at what point of the night he had stripped down to a pair of sweats but he didn't really care. With a long drawn out yawn and a few second of stretching Steve headed out of his room to make himself breakfast before getting ready to start the rest of his day. He paused mid-step half way down the stairs, was that…music? Oh shit, how could he have _just _remembered?! Amy lived here too now! And last night they…shit. Steve wondered if he should change, maybe just throw on a shirt or something, just as he was about to turn around a voice called out to him.

"Are you gonna stand there forever or come down for breakfast?" he filched at getting caught by Amy.

'_Time to reap what you sow buddy.' _Steve grimly thought to himself, and continued down the stair before turning into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen music welcomed him from the radio; fresh food was laid out all across the table, ranging from pancakes to freshly squeezed OJ. However Steve couldn't help grin and let out a light chuckle at Amy's actions, she was doing a silly cook-dance as she hummed along to the song that played throughout the kitchen while scrambling eggs.

"What's all this?" Steve asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"A 'thank-you-for-letting-me-live-in-your-house' breakfast." Amy replied, scraping the freshly cooked eggs onto a plate.

"Well then, you're more than welcome." Steve chuckled, taking a seat opposite Amy.

"Try the pancakes, I out a secret Jefferson ingredient in it!" she giggled, taking a sip of orange juice.

"It's not like 'fun brownies' is it?" Steve joked, putting about four pieces onto his plate.

"Nope, better." She replied, with a smile.

They had a light conversation while eating and Amy had finally managed to make Steve admit that her cooking was pretty kick-ass; however he knew he'd have to bring up last night sooner or later and deciding to treat the topic like a Band-Aid he decided to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Amy, about last night, it was a mistake…I don't want you to think that the only reason I offered for you to live with me was to get into your pants." Steve stated, in a slightly grim tone.

The brunette man watched and waited for her nonchalant expression to change to one of anger or embarrassment, however nothing in her laid back demeanor changed, even as she spoke.

"I'd never think that Steve, again, if I thought you were a dirt bag even in the _slightest _way I would have never accepted your offer." She replied with a smile, but it soon turned to a grin when she added "And the only 'mistake' that happened last night would have been that we were drunk." She finished, reaching for another piece of bacon.

Steve starred at the girl who sat before him; she had completely dismissed the fact that they nearly _slept _together. Wasn't he worried that things would be so much moreawkward between them had they slept together? What if-…wow, Steve was turning into such a chick; shouldn't he be happy that casual sex was fine with her? Damn him and his 'gentlemen' like mannerisms!

"Anyway, what are your plans for today?" Steve piped up, wanting a change of subject.

"I was thinking of taking Axel for a run before heading to the beach, wanna join?" she asked, fishing the remainder of her juice.

"Actually-" Steve was suddenly cut off by a knock at his door, both Amy and his head snapped to the direction of the door.

Amy knew that living with Steve was a secret, it was his one condition and she should respect it, so her frantically thumping heart was all on him. They both turned to look at each other while the banging continued. The female brunette 'who is that?!' to Steve who shrugged, not expecting anyone this morning, however as if on cue the person behind the door yelled.

"Steve open up, it's Danny!" the duo's hearts sank while their eyes locked before turning into large saucers.

'_SHIT!' _they both thought in a frantic unison.

* * *

**_I loved writing that bit in the end, it was a lot of fun and I couldn't stop smiling. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember to review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews are my motivation (along with my love for the characters of course ;p)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long I've been having writer's block and it sucks! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes it up to all of you! And as I am sure most of you are aware that school has begun so I'll be getting very busy, however PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE and check out the update schedule for each of my stories. I'll be doing my best to stay to these schedules starting this week._**

**_Okay enough from me and on with the chapter! Please remember to review it means load to me!_**

* * *

"**Steve it's Danny, open up!**" the banging continued to resonate from the front door.

"What do we do?!" Amy harshly whispered, looking to Steve with a frantic expression, he paused before gesturing for her to retreat up stairs.

Jutting out of her seat the brunette turned to make a run for the stairs, suddenly the sound of the front door being opened caught both their attentions and they immediately froze, both of the agent's eyes widened like a child on Christmas except theirs were filled with fear and dread. Amy ran back into the kitchen, her arms flailing around helplessly about where to hide or even go. Steve gave an alarmed look before gesturing to the cabinet under the kitchen sink, quietly running over the young woman ducked in to it before her roommate closed the cabinet doors.

"Y'know leaving a key on the door frame isn't the best of ideas." Danny piped up, walking further into the house. "Steve?" he called out.

McGarret knew leaving a key on the top of the door frame was a terrible security risk; however he had left it there for Amy. How could he have been so stupid and expected Danny not to find it? Well then again he didn't think Danny could reach it.

"Hey Danno!" Steve chimed in, practically running out of the kitchen.

"Hey…" Danny replied, eyeing his partner's goofy nervous grin. "Am I…interrupting something?" the blonde man questioned, his eyes drifting over Steve's bare chest before traveling to the kitchen.

"Nope!" the tall man replied, a little too quickly.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind me coming in for some food?" Danny asked, however as he spoke he was already walking towards to the kitchen.

"There's nothing in there!" Steve called out behind him, jogging up behind him trying to get his partner out of the room so Amy could make a break for it.

"I see that," Danny replied, turning around to see Steve only inches away from him with that same goofy smile. "but you seem, uh, on edge." The shorter male stated, doubtfully eyeing the towering male before him.

"I'm fine, I just saw a…pretty big wasp here earlier, didn't want you running into it." Steve stated, his eyes doing a once over of the kitchen before returning to Danny.

"A wasp?"

"Yup, huge fat one."

"Whatever." Danny finally shrugged, seeming to find Steve's reason somewhat believable. "Since when did you cook more than a weird power shake?" the man piped up, his eyes raking over the fresh food.

"I like to splurge every now and then." Steve shrugged, walking further into the Kitchen with Danny.

The shorter blonde man sat himself down on Amy's former seat while Steve returned to his stool, Steve's eyes discreetly wondered to the cabinet inches behind Danny as it slowly began to crack open. The Commander's hazel eyes snapped back towards his partner who was now munching on toast before gulping down a freshly poured cup of OJ, Steve was trying his best not to look back towards the cupboard when a naked leg popped out of the confined space like something from a horror movie.

"So I was thinking that I'd take Grace to the beach today." Danny piped up, looking up to his partner.

"You 'thought' or she asked?" Steve chuckled, knowing how much Danny hated the beach.

"More like begged." The blonde sighed with a slight smile "Wanna join?"

"Su-" the hazel eyes man was suddenly cut off by a bark.

Axel came running into the kitchen, Danny stared wide eyed at the little monster that excitedly slipped and slid into the kitchen. Steve's eyes snapped over to the dog, oh lord what was he going to say now?!

"Who's this big guy?" Danny smiled, moving down onto one knee to pet the large yet tiny creature.

The English Mastiff paused for a second, looking away from Steve to asses Danny. The young pup must have thought the blonde man to b friendly because he suddenly pounced on him, using that moment move Amy ducked out of the cupboard and dashed for the kitchen door. Ducking below the window she crawled to the front door, quietly opening the door she was thankful that Danny hadn't locked it. Making a bee-line for the stairs she ran up two at a time before lunging into her room. Leaning against the wall of her room Amy had an idea.

* * *

"Oh that's…he's Amy's." Danny paused scratching the dog's sweet spot for a second to shoot his partner a strange look.

"And why do you have him?" the blonde questioned, resuming his scratching behind the dog's ear "Oh god, don't tell me you to are-"

"No! No, we're not. She just had something to do and asked me to watch after Axel." Steve quickly explained, it technically was the truth; he and Amy weren't an 'item' nor did they do anything together…well they didn't _finish_ what they started anyway.

"Alright, geez 'cuz if you two were that'd be a nightmare."

"What would be a nightmare?" a new voice piped up, Steve nearly caused himself whiplash due to how fast his head spun around.

Amy stood and the doorway of the kitchen wearing a pair of running shorts, an oversized t-shirt and what looked like a black two piece bikini beneath, along with a pair of running shoes. Her chocolate brown and blue streaked hair tied up into a high ponytail and earphones draped over her shoulders, it looked like she was about to go running

"Hey Danno." Amy greeted "Come here Axel!" she cooed and her dog instantly ripped away from Danny before throwing himself against Amy's toned legs.

Sitting down Indian style on the floor she giggled as her dog attacked her with friendly licks, both men stayed silent as they watched Amy bond with Axel. After a few short moments the brunette looked up to see both men staring at her quizzically, restraining herself to roll her eyes she spoke.

"Thanks for watching after Axel Steve." Amy had overheard their chat as she quietly came down the stairs moments ago. "And what brings you here Danny?"

"I came to ask Steve something." He vaguely replied, however Amy knew exactly what he came to ask as she heard their conversation while hiding in the sink cabinet.

"Alright, well Axel and I are going to go for a run. See you guys later." Amy piped up, standing up before calling the miniature monster to follow behind her.

"See yeah." Danny and Steve replied in unison.

Stopping outside Steve's door Amy plugged her earphones in; selecting '**Me Love**' by '**Sean Kingston**' the petite brunette began to jog and was closely followed by Axel. The warm weather caressed her lightly tanned skin as she jogged, navigating her way to her usual dog-friendly beach Amy slowly picked up the pace and Axel excitedly followed suit.

* * *

"Uncle Steve!" Grace excitedly exclaimed, running over to hug Steve.

"Hey Gracie." He chuckled, kneeling to hug the young girl.

"You're coming with us today?" she questioned with a beaming smile.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Awesome! I'm ready, can we go?" the little brunette asked, looking over to her dad with a toothy smile.

"Sure thing, hop in." Danny replied, gesturing towards his car.

Once everyone was settled in the father of the group started up the silver Camaro and they drove down the road towards the beach, everyone made light conversation as they drove down the sunny road. Danny watched all the runners, bikers, and bystanders as they drove, he hated to admit it but there were some aspects of Hawaii he did like – not that he'd ever say it aloud – some of them being the things that made his little Grace smile, because in all honesty that's all that ever mattered to him. Seeing her smile was worth not having authentic American pizza.

Parking just before the barrier of the sandy beach Danny pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to face his daughter.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Ready!" she quickly replied, grabbing a purple beach bag Grace jumped out of the vehicle ad waited for the two other men to exit before running onto the warm sand.

"Alright, we'll set up here and you go enjoy yourself but remember not to go too far Grace, I'll catch up once we set up."

"'Kay dad!" Grace exclaimed before running towards the blue ocean water.

"One day seeing her wear a two piece is going to give me a heart attack." Danny sighed, spreading a blanket onto the sandy floor while Steve did the same next to him.

"And it doesn't now?" the larger agent asked, looking over to his partner.

"No it does, but boys her age don't have _those _thoughts yet, at least I hope to god they don't." Steve chuckled at Danny's reply; he couldn't imagine the stress of being a father to a little girl was like.

"Fancy seeing you to here!" a familiar voice piped up; turning both men were met by a smiling Amy.

"Oh great, it's you." Danny huffed.

"Hey what did I do to ruffle your feathers so much?" Amy pouted, folding her arms.

"Oh nothing, it's just fun to tease the female version of Steve." Danny chuckled; turning away to remove his white T, revealing his toned and fit body.

"Why Mister Williams I didn't know you were such a looker." The brunette teased.

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about me. How handsome I am being one of the few." The blonde chuckled, running in hands through his thick blonde locks before striking a muscle man pose.

"Yeah him not being able to surf would be one of the things 'Muscle Man' here is hiding too." Steve piped up, earning a shocked but amused look from Amy.

"You don't know how to surf, how are you living in Hawaii without even knowing the basics?!" the blue streaked agent exclaimed.

"Hey you don't need to know stuff like that in Jersey okay." He quickly defended.

"Oh lord, you have _so _much to learn Danno!" Amy giggled, shaking her head.

"Hey Danno I think your worst nightmare is comin true." Steve stated, his eyes off to the distance.

"What, that there is actually a second _you _on this earth?" Danny huffed, looking over to his partner.

"Not that nightmare, worse." Steve replied, the blonde man followed his friend's line of sight and found Grace talking to a boy – he looked her age but Danny's protective-father-side only saw an enemy. Steve and Amy watched a Danny practically ran towards his daughter.

"So that's Grace huh? She looks like my little sister, which means she's mostly likely just as awesome." Amy smiled, watching as Danny shooed the young boy away.

"You have a little sister?" Steve asked, turning to face the newest member of his task force.

"Had, she and my mother passed away about a year ago." The petite woman replied, Steve felt bad as he watched her smile drop slightly and her eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" the taller man began until she interjected.

"Of course you didn't, how could you?" she chuckled, quickly pulling off her large T and shorts she looked up at Steve. "Race you to the water?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with a competitive sheen, however he knew that it was simply masking the pain she felt.

"Alright, GO!" Steve yelled, before charging towards the salty water like a mad man.

"Cheater!" Amy laughed, running after him "Come on Axel run!" and with that the three ran towards the clear blue ocean.

* * *

_**TAADAA! **_**_What did you guy think about the chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know by leaving a review! It means a lot to me! Until next time my lovelies! xx_**


End file.
